Wedding In Japan 3 - Preview
by mollymolata
Summary: This is just the Preview. Pls. R&R Pairs: WilliamxYumi, OddxSamantha K., UlrichxYuki OC


**This is just a preview of Wedding In Japan 3**

**PS: I planed to make after Wedding In Japan 3, a Wedding In Japan 4!**

**In Wedding In Japan 3 Willamina goes to the kindergarten and their younger siblings to the creche.**

"Enter into the car" Replied William and his kids and his Wife Yumi entered into their black Chevrolet Suburban.

"Yay, my first day at the kindergarten!" Exclaimed Willamina happy. Willamina is Yumi and Williams oldest child and her face resembles Yumi. Her hair and skin colour are like they from William.

"The kindergarten is great, my dear" Replied Yumi.

"The only part of school I really like it" Replied William. "...But the rest you will like it too. You will find new friends, play with them and you can make there your _siesta! "_

"And at the creche you will find new friends too" Said Yumi to Hiro and Yuna, her younger kids.

"Mom, I'm afraid of the creche" Said Yuna. Yuna looks just like Yumi, except, she heritages blue eyes, from someone of their great-grandparents.

"Yuna, you don't need to be afraid of it. There you have a lots of fun" Said Yumi.

"Daddy, can you come with me there? Just today?" Asked Yuna.

"But I have to drive your mommy to work" Replied William.

"Don't worry William. I can take the bus" Replied Yumi.

"But you don't have to"

"I don't have any problem and what did Adam Sandler say in his new movie. 99% are for the kids and 1% for us." Said Yumi.

"Didn't he meant for spending the time alone or something _else?" _Asked William.

"No, regularly" Said Yumi.

"Okay" Replied William. He arrived at the kindergarten and Willamina and Yumi left there.

"Bye Daddy" Replied Willamina.

"Bye" Said William and drove away.

"Are we almost there?" Asked Hiro. Hiro's face resembles Williams an his Skin colour and hair colour he heritages from Yumi. He also heritages a little bit of rebellious behaviour.

"Just a few houses and we arrive" Said William.

Back to Willamina.

"Have fun" Replied Yumi and left Willamina at the kindergarten. Willamina entered in the classroom and saw some kids, who are already there.

"Hey Willamina" Said a pink haired girl. Her name is Lily. She is Jeremie and Aelitas daughter.

She has pink hair, like Aelita. Blue eyes, like Jeremie and her face resembles Aelita. She is smart as Jeremie.

"Hi Lily" Replied Willamina.

"Do you want to play with me?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, what should we play?" Asked Willamina.

William arrived with Hiro and Yuna at the creche and entered into the house.

"See, they are a lot of kids to play with" Said William.

"Look, Antonio, Felix and Lukas are here" Said Hiro and ran to them.

Antonio is Odd and Samantha's son and he has got white skin like Odd, Brown hair like Samantha and his face is different from both. Felix and Lukas are Ulrich and Yukis sons and they are twins and have got brown hair, like Ulrich, blue eyes like Yuki and their faces are similar to Ulrich's.

Yuna hugged Williams leg.

"Please stay with me dad" Replied Yuna.

"You don't need to be afraid. Hiro is here, and Antonio, Felix and Lukas. They are your friends. They will help you, whenever you need" Said William and Yuna smiled.

"Will you give your dad a hug?" Asked William. Yuna hugged William.

"I love you daddy" Replied Yuna.

"I love you too" Replied William.

"How sweet, I must cry" Replied Odd joking.

"Hey Odd" Replied William.

"Hey guys" Replied Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich" Replied William and Odd.

"Guess, who's the teacher of our kids?" Asked Ulrich.

"Sissi? If it would be her. I would crack up laughing"

"It is her" Replied Ulrich.

"What? Hahaha" Odd started to laugh.

"Embarrassing" Replied William.

"Why?" Asked Ulrich.

"I and Sissi, erm..." Replied William.

"Sissi was once his girlfriend" Replied Odd.

"Yes, and?"

"A few months later, after they broke up I dated her, then I broke up with her too"

"So, with who did she like the relationship more?" Asked Ulrich.

"Probably him. I used to hear her moaning, when she visited him" Replied Odd.

"You what?" Asked William.

"Stop looking like that. I could hear you two fucking" Replied Odd.

"Hey don't say that word, we have here a lot of young kids around here" Said Ulrich.

"You know I could hear her moaning, like that: _**Oh William, harder, harder, harder! **_" Said Odd and tried to sound like Sissi, so good he could. Ulrich laughed and William did a face palm, because of Odds stupidity. Some parents looked at Odd. At that point Sissi entered into the room and greeted all.

"Hello everyone" Replied Sissi. "My name is Elisabeth Delmas, but you can call me Sissi or Ms Delmas." Said Sissi and kept talking.

"So I sit here for a while with the other parents" Said Ulrich and sat too.

"Me too" Replied Odd.

"I stay here a little bit too" Replied William.

"I thought you had free" Replied Odd.

"That's tomorrow"

"Well, tomorrow I work" Said Ulrich.

"I know dude, we work in the same Pizzeria" Replied Odd and sat between Ulrich and William.

"I also got a diploma for first Aid..." Replied Sissi. Odd turned to Ulrich and whispered.

"_**A little more deeper**_" Whispered Odd into Ulrich's ear and both giggled.

"_Seriously?" _Thought William.

"_**Oh Willy, can I ride on you?" **_Whispered Odd again and both giggled louder.

_"Calm down, William. Ignore those two" _Thought William.

"_**Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooh!" **_ Moaned Odd quietly and this one sounded almost like Sissi, that both started to laugh loud. William turned red

"Could you two there stop laughing around!" Exclaimed William and Sissi at the same time. Ulrich and Odd stopped.

"Did you hear, what we were talking about?" Asked Odd.

"Since you two started" Replied Sissi.

"Oh" Replied Odd and sat down.

"I'm sorry" Replied Ulrich and sat down.

Later all kids were playing and Odd and Ulrich were talking. William was sitting and looking at Yuna playing with Hiro and their other friends. Sissi walked to William and sat down next to him.

"Hey" Replied Sissi.

"Oh hey" Replied William. "Erm, that about Odd and Ulrich. I'm sorry for it" Replied William.

"No problem, its not your fault" Replied Sissi. William gave a quick smile and kept looking at his kids.

"Do you have kids?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, I have got three."

"Oh three?" Asked Sissi.

"Yes, two are here and the oldest one goes to the Kindergarten" Replied William.

"Who are they?" Asked Sissi.

"It is that little girl and that little guy, that are playing with the brown haired twins." Replied William and showed her the kids playing with Lukas and Felix.

"The guy looks just like you" Replied Sissi.

"And the girl just like her mother" Replied William and smiled.

"Who's the mother?" Asked Sissi.

"Its Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama" Replied William.

"You're kidding, right?" Asked Sissi.

"No, Its true. We are married."

"So, then she's Mrs Dunbar, right?" Asked Sissi.

"Exactly" Replied William.

"Well, that's great" Replied Sissi.

"What about you?" Asked William.

"Well, I have got a son" Replied Sissi.

"Oh and who's the daddy?" Asked William.

"I think the father is you" Replied Sissi. William looked shocked.

"Me?" Asked William. "You're kidding, right?" Asked William. Sissi shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh fuck" Replied William.

**The Summary:**

Norbert is back and wants to take revenge. Willamina goes to the kindergarten and her siblings to the creche. William realizes, that Sissi works on the creche and she tells him, that she had a baby, that was from him and Yumi is feeling the terrible since a few days. Willamina gets kidnapped by Norbert again and William has to save her. Will he be able to save her?Is that baby really from William and Sissi? Why is Yumi feeling so terrible?


End file.
